


Мотоцикл

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Оказывается Хиджикату заводят крутые мотоциклы.





	

Хиджиката с первого взгляда понял, что это любовь. Хиджиката заметил его случайно; он возвращался с дежурства вечером по узкой пыльной улочке. Мотоцикл притаился, как большой хищный зверь, и блестел в полумраке за полуоткрытой дверью автомастерской, манил хромированными частями. Хиджиката, сам не заметив, оказался рядом и протянул руку, как во сне. Глубоко вдохнув, почувствовал запах металла и машинного масла. Погладил гладкое кожаное сиденье, торчащие рукояти. Ещё шаг, и Хиджиката вплотную к глянцевому бензобаку. Вблизи он оказался тёмно-красным. Выпуклый логотип Харли-Дэвидсон поблёскивал на тёмном фоне. 

— Извините, мы на сегодня закрыты, — сказал знакомый голос. — А, это ты, Хиджиката-кун?  
Хиджиката стряхнул с себя оцепенение, отошёл на шаг от мотоцикла, и провёл языком по пересохшим губам.  
— Ты что, механиком подрабатываешь? — голос звучал немного осипшим и Хиджиката прочистил горло.  
— Ну да. Классно, правда? — Гинтоки подошёл ближе и опёрся рукой о сиденье мотоцикла. Его обычно дурацкая ухмылка будоражила на фоне мотоцикла, а глаза блестели. — Хочешь прокачу?  
— А?  
— Прокачу, говорю. Но знаешь, давай я его тебе сначала поближе покажу. Я и не знал, что ты любишь такие вещи. Только погоди, сейчас я дверь закрою. Все уже ушли, никто нам не помешает...  
Хиджиката слушал вполуха, пока Гинтоки ходил по мастерской, шумел, и что-то без умолку говорил. Отдалённо отметил глухой стук громоздкой двери об пол. Он стоял, прильнув к мотоциклу, водя пальцами по зеркальной поверхности, и разглядывал его под быстрый стук сердца. Хиджиката вздрогнул и оглянулся, почувствовав лёгкое прикосновение руки к плечу и мягких губ к шее.  
— Хочешь оседлать его? — шёпот щекотал внезапно чувствительную кожу, и дыхание перехватило, поэтому он содрогнулся и ослабил шейный платок. Действуя словно во сне, он перекинул ногу и опустился на сиденье. Бёдра сжались вокруг широкого корпуса, а руки сами собой легли на ручки руля. Хотелось почувствовать мощность мотора, пригнуться и набрать скорости, лететь.  
Чужие руки сжали его ягодицы и подтолкнули вперёд. Хиджиката потёрся о покатую поверхность и почти смог заглушить тихий стон. В форменных брюках стало невыносимо тесно.  
Он опёрся руками о бензобак и опустил голову, тяжело дыша, пока Гинтоки целовал его шею и продолжал ритмично надавливать сзади, вталкивая его в твёрдый бензобак.  
Через какое-то время Хиджиката повернул голову и потянулся к Гинтоки, останавливая его руки своей.  
— Это же чужая собственность… — Хиджиката с сожалением слез с мотоцикла.  
— Да не волнуйся, никто не узнает. Стоит себе мотоцикл и стоит. Мы ж не угоняем его. — Гинтоки мягко погладил его спину.   
— Не хочу форму марать… Тоже мне удобное место для игр.  
— Ну не смущайся так, Хиджиката… Когда ещё попадется случай. Не каждый день выпадает подработать механиком, да ещё чтобы такой крутой Харли тут подвернулся. Сними штаны, вот и останутся чисты. А про удобство ты раньше никогда не заботился.

Хиджиката нахмурился и прикусил губу, но увидев краем глаза волнующие изгибы и линии, отблескивающие в неярком освещении, решил поддаться соблазну. Только один раз. Осторожно расстегнув ширинку и ослабив болезненное давление, он вздохнул с облегчением.   
— Так-то лучше, — воодушевился Гинтоки. — У меня тут такие удобные карманы! О, Хиджиката, ты любишь инструменты?  
Он уже снял штаны, оставшись в бесцветной футболке и коротком рабочем фартуке с множеством вшитых карманов. Хиджиката, не особо прислушиваясь, снял верхние слои одежды и, оставшись в одной белой рубашке, искал куда их положить. В углу у рабочего стола нашёлся одинокий отполированный табурет.

— Помнишь тот раз, когда Соичиро-кун сковал нас наручниками? — Гинтоки уже разлёгся спиной на бензобак и приборную панель и задрал фартук, приглашающе хлопая по сиденью между ногами.  
Хиджиката не медлил и, опять оседлав мотоцикл, склонился и поцеловал его. Представляя себе мощность двигателя, зажатого между ногами, свирепый рык, окрыляющий ветер, Хиджиката поджал под себя Гинтоки, крепко сжал его плечи, и целовал его напористо, с силой проводя языком и втягивая в себя чуть ли не его душу. Глаза закрылись, а в ушах шумело, как ураганный ветер. По руке что-то стукнуло и, с усилием отрываясь, Хиджиката посмотрел в лицо Гинтоки. Тот тыкал ему чем-то в руку. Сделав несколько судорожных дыханий, пока бурное возбуждение не отступило, он наконец понял намёк и взял тюбик. Закидывая ноги Гинтоки себе на плечи и придерживая бедра на весу, Хиджиката торопливо выдавил щедрую порцию смазки и, прерывисто дыша, втискивался внутрь. Его обдало жаром и, казалось, ещё пара толчков и он кончит. Гинтоки глядел на него, прищурясь и облизывая потемневшие губы. 

— Погоди, — сказал он с хрипотцой. — Я тоже хочу тебе вставить. Дай сюда смазку.  
Хиджиката отстранился, чтобы дать себе остыть и не кончить позорно рано. Встал на задние пассажирские подножки, нависая над Гинтоки, поёрзал, стараясь расслабиться, и почувствовал как пальцы Гинтоки скользнули по заднице и вторглись внутрь.  
Он уже было спросил, — как ты это себе представляешь дальше? — когда Гинтоки поднял другую руку с озорной улыбкой. В руке поблёскивал длинный гаечный ключ.  
— Не волнуйся, я вставлю круглый конец. Края не острые, я всё проверил. Это куда лучше, чем когда Гинтоки-младший превратился в отвертку, — усмехнулся он.  
Хиджиката даже растерялся, но пальцы умело надавливали, и от этого по телу пробегали тёплые волны. Он коротко кивнул и опёрся рукой о мотоцикл, придерживая Гинтоки другой. Тот не мешкал, и Хиджиката почувствовал как прохладный металл сначала растянул его шире, а потом давление ослабло и широкий твёрдый конец полностью проник в задний проход. Гинтоки медленно двигал ключ взад-вперёд, постепенно вводя. Ощущение было странным, будоражащим, не таким как с округлыми игрушками из секс-шопа, и он отвлёкся, но тут же ахнул, когда Гинтоки сжал и погладил его член. Отпустив ручку ключа, он потянул Хиджикату за бёдра и насадился на него опять. Хиджиката перехватил его чуть выше, и еле удержался на ногах, когда Гинтоки несколько раз толкнулся на него до упора.  
Новые волны жаром проходили по телу, мышцы напряглись, и Хиджиката стал двигаться снова. Он заворожённо смотрел в полуоткрытые тёмно-красные, под цвет мотоцикла, глаза. Дикое, почти звериное, возбуждение нарастало. Сжимая холодные железные бока мотоцикла потными коленями и прижимая крепкие ноги Гинтоки к груди, он отдался бурному темпу, едва удерживая равновесие рукой на корпусе мотоцикла. Когда Хиджиката начал стонать, сбиваясь с ритма движений, Гинтоки изогнулся и протянул руку, нажав и чуть повернув торчащую стальную рукоять. Хиджиката замер, внутри что-то перемкнуло, в глазах потемнело, заискрилось, и, отрывисто вскрикнув, он кончил.   
Хиджиката пошатнулся, крепче прижимая Гинтоки к себе. Ноги подгибались и дрожали. Кое-как вытащив и бросив на пол гаечный ключ, он тяжело опустился на сиденье, морщась от липкого тянущего чувства и с облегчением отпуская вес Гинтоки. Всё тело сладко и приятно ныло, хотелось лечь сверху на тёплую грудь и спать часов двенадцать. Гинтоки смотрел на него, блаженно улыбаясь. Хиджиката опустил его ноги, вытер потный лоб рукавом, и наклонился ближе, всматриваясь.  
— Ты как?  
— Я уже. — Гинтоки потянулся и почесал затылок. — В следующий раз надо бы прокатиться.  
— Нет, всё. И не на чужом мотоцикле.  
— Доверься мне, я что-нибудь придумаю. — Гинтоки игриво встретил опасливый взгляд Хиджикаты. — Раз я теперь знаю, что тебе так нравятся мотоциклы.


End file.
